Fragile Claws
by StormyNight108
Summary: The Dark Forest has been behind the traitors' actions, and their pursuasive words. When one apprentice is swayed by the words of the seemingly wise voices, she gets caught within the grasps of death, and a punishment that could scar her for life. [OLD]
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys, this is a fanfiction about Briarlight, and a new look on her accident. I made up a reason that could be why she paralyzed her legs. It's based off ONE sentence in the ENTIRE series that NO ONE barely ever caught. Want to hear it? Too bad it'll give the story away. I'll tell you once you get in the jist of things. **

**The allegiences are already in the books, plus i'm too lazy. So... enjoy the prolouge. The chapters will be longer than the prolouge, don't worry.**

* * *

><p>"We need more." The strong voice spoke. "The Dark Forest needs more warriors."<p>

There was a silence among the shadowed cats. They seemed to look from one to the other, as if looking for an answer. The only sound that could be heard were the shadows seeping off the tangible items. They glanced from side to side, until a gray and white warrior stood, and all eyes turned to him.

"I have one in mind that may join us."

"Say then, Thistleclaw." A tortishell she-cat stated impatiently, flicking her tail.

Thistleclaw dipped his head to Mapleshade in thanks for the permission to speak. "There is a cat in ThunderClan, who is fooled and teased from her origins. This can make her vulnerable. If i try hard enough, I can help her anger grow towards ThunderClan, and she will be loyal to us."

"Who is it?" A brown cat with dark tiger stripes spoke to his elder mentor. Thistleclaw turned to him.

"Briarpaw."

"That half-kittypet pest?" Mapleshade was roaring. "Why should the likes of her be worthy to fight along our side!"

"As I said, I can make her anger be her strong point. She will be glad to recieve training from us in despite of the teases her clan gives."

"The teasing is not as bad as you hope, Thistleclaw. We need her angrier. As a kit one of the warriors died for her, she feels grateful to her clan at the moment." Brokenstar pointed out with a flick of his ear. His claws were sheating and unsheathing in the dirt.

"I can provoke the clan to shunning her company. Just enough to let her valuable to us."

"I still do not think she'd be a value." Mapleshade grumbled.

"You said yourself that we need more warriors." A warrior who's mouth had ceased to open until now. His glare seemed to glance from side to side.

"Silverhawk, we need more warriors yes, but first, she is not a warrior. Second, she does not impress me." Mapleshade turned to the elder warrior.

"For the moment. But apprentices become warriors, and a good amount of training and persuasion will get her." Silverhawk stated, glancing back at her with calm eyes. "Remember Crookedkit? You were sure he would make a great Dark Forest warrior, yet he had a broken jaw."

"And how did that turn out, hmm?" She pointed out with a snap, teeth showing with a snarl. "It's a mistake to welcome innocent or broken cats into the Dark Forest." Now she glanced at Thistleclaw, where he remained calm as he listened to their conversation. His eyes were still sure of his idea.

"Why her, though?" Tigerclaw suddenly asked. "Why not her brother or her sister?"

"She is the most fragile, which makes her the most sensitive, and soon her anger will make her strongest."

"That makes no sense, Thistleclaw." Mapleshade said yet again. Her eyes were flickering back and fourth. Her fur was light and see-through, and her eyes were dim of light. The shadows still shed from her pelt, but she was becoming older. Soon, she would fade away into nothingness. The other warriors respected her greatly for her experience and strength.

"Just leave this apprentice to me, Mapleshade. I'll handle her, and prove to you that she is worthy."

"You sound like a love-struck tom." Tigerstar turned his head, ears flat and eyes glaring, but he had a strong tone of teasing in his eyes to his mentor. He enjoyed this.

"_Never._" Thistleclaw spat, eyes suddenly becoming narrow to his apprentice. "Watch your mouth or i'll claw your ears off. No one could ever replace Snowfur." His eyes grew sorrowful, but he quickly straightened, knowing that showing innocence was a sure sign of weakness. "Briarpaw shows promise. and I'll bring it out in her so that we have another strong warrior by our sides."

"Fine. But this ignorant apprentice is _your _responsiblity, Thistleclaw. If she fails, it is up to you for her punishment."

"Don't worry." He stated, watching the Dark Forest cats around him with narrowed eyes. His pupils were only slits and his claws dug into the dirt. Shadows seeped from his pelt. "I won't go easy."

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapter will be longer than this, I have a tendency to make things lengthy XD anyway... now i'll let you know the only line in the books that gave me the inspiration. Thistleclaw says something like "I had an apprentice, but she failed the assessment." And on the warrior forrums people were making ideas on who it could be. So I made up Briarpaw as the one BD enjoy!<strong>

**Please review!**

**~Stormy:D**


	2. The Persuasion

The silence was unbearable in the cold mist. There was a lack of crickets, meaning none, where a brown she-cat sat. She glanced around anxiously, confused. _Am I dreaming? Cool! s_he thought, standing up. Dark mist and shadows swirled around her, engulfing her in an unfamiliar scent that was faintly mixed with an old layer of ThunderClan. But it was very thin, and almost went unnoticable if she hadn't been searching for a clan scent. His scent carried to her, notifying her he was coming from a direction. The dark sky had no stars, and the she-cat could not find which way was North. A dark gray pelt met her eyes. It had darker and lighter stripes and markings, faded into the fur. It was a large, muscled tom. He gazed intently on her.

"Hello?" She asked, wondering who this cat was being in her dream. "Are you from StarClan?"

The description of StarClan cats did not match this cat. Instead of stars shedding from his pelt, there where shadows. The apprentice studied his strong form, trying to figure out who he was. He only gazed upon her, and approached her, eyes cold and daring.

"No. I am here because you need help." His voice was strong. She even took an involuntary step backwards with her back paw. Not from StarClan? Then who is he? Questions ran through her mind.

"I need help?" She picked the question and looked up.

"Of course. Haven't you noticed how people talk about your mother? And you? You're half-kittypet."

"Doesn't mean i'm any less loyal to ThunderClan!" Her fur bristled suddenly and her eyes grew as cold as his, rising to his challenge. But what she thought was a challenge was only a statement, for he kept his fur flat and calm, his eyes still as cold as before. He even seemed slightly impressed.

"Of course it doesn't. But that's not how they see it." He spoke, blinking once.

"Who's they?" She asked, eyes narrowing. "ThunderClan?"

"Many of your clan speak about you when you're unaware. They're teasing has lead me to help you prove yourself."

Her nose twitched. Who talked about her? ThunderClan talked about her behind her back? What is he trying to say? More questions doubled in her mind and she flicked her ear, trying to set everything straight. "They.. They make fun of me?" Her eyes blinked in sadness. "I had no idea..."

"I'm sorry if I'm bringing this on quickly, small one." His softness seemed very forced. He must not talk this way a lot.

"It's okay. I just didn't know that I wasn't honored to the clan..."

"I know. I know." He said with a nod. She looked up at him.

"So how are you gonig to help me?" Her voice was now desperate. She felt she could trust his words, and wanted to know why people didn't like her.

"Training."

"Training?"

"Yes. We train many cats here to become strong warriors. Stronger than usual training within your own clan."

"Really?" Her eyes grew wide with intrest.

"Of course. Don't you believe me?"

"Yeah I believe you! I want to become the strongest warrior of my clan! I want to be better than my brother and sister! They think they're so much stronger than me. Wait 'till I beat their tails next time we train! Then I could show her some moves-"

"Absoluletly not." His voice cut in harshly. She snapped away from her thoughts and took another involuntary step back. Her ears flattened in surprise but she quietly raised them.

"Why not?"

"Listen, what you do here is not to be told to anyone. We train in secret."

"Why?" She asked again, obviously dissapointed.

"The moves you use and learn may not be repeated. If you teach other warriors what you've learned, you've given them the advantage to know your moves."

"I'm not following." She spoke quietly and suspiciously, ears angling forward.

"Then you're ignorant." He sneered, eyes narrowing. "Do you want training or not."

"Of course I do." She spoke quickly, flicking her tail.

"Then you will do everything I say without questions." He snapped with a growl, eyes turning to slits. He showed his long fangs which made the apprentice wince slightly.

"Alright. Alright. So what else do I need to know?"

"All in good times." He suddenly seemed relaxed. "Your dream is coming to an end. But there is a few things you must know before you go. Warriors of the Dark Forest do not show innocence. Second, you do what I say no matter what questions you have. Only question if I have not made myself clear. Never question my orders against your own will. Third, the warrior code means nothing here. Warriors are bound by the warrior code, and it makes them weak. Here, we do not follow the warrior code."

"No warrior code?" Her voice rose automatically. All she had learned so far had just been shattered beneath This warrior's claws.

"What have i said?" He growled, and she remembered.

"No questioning. Right." She spoke, eyes lowered.

"Now, you do want to be stronger than your litter, and strongest in your clan right?"

"Yes sir." She spoke, taking everything in. "I don't want to be shamed in my clan any longer!" She yelled out, suddenly becoming certain that she would become the strongest warrior to ever live. Her eyes grew hard and she was on her paws, digging her claws into the earth.

"Perfect. That is the attitude the Dark Forest needs." His voice rose in admiration.

"Is that where we are?" She asked, looking around.

"Yes. And that is where you will be every night, learning and becoming stronger. You will be stronger than a regular warrior, and stronger than leaders themselves."

"Really?" Her eyes grew wide and her mouth stretched in a happy smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face." He suddenly growled, and she sat down, bending her head.

"Yes sir."

"Good, you take direction well. You will train every night, and someday you will be the strongest and prove those who defy you. Your dream is coming to an end. I will see you tomorrow night to begin training." He said strongly. "Tell me your _name."_

"You- dont know my name?" She asked oddly. "If you knew all about my clan life, how do you not know my name?"

"What, do you want me to call you apprentice?" He snapped. "Don't forget what i said already."

"Right. No questions. My name is Briarpaw. But- but what's your name?" She asked, jumping up quickly as things began to fade around her.

"Thistleclaw."

Her dream faded away, and she opened her eyes to the familiar apprentice's den. Her sister's tail was in her ear. She shoved the tail away and lay in her den with the last few moments until dawn. _That was the most confusing dream i've ever had. Was it really true? Will he train me? Will I become the strongest warrior of the clans?_ She prodded her paws in her nest, deep in thought and trying to take in everything. _I guess we'll have to see. _

"Briarpaw, wake up, time to train." Her mentor spoke, his voice echoing into the den. She lifted her head. _Soon, i'll be stronger than my own mentor. _Her ambitioius thoughts did not leave a small scar on her fragile heart. In fact, her fragile heart had already begun to toughen. _I can't wait to see Thistleclaw again tonight. _She thought.

"Hey Blossomfall, how bout in a few sunrises we have a little battle training, one on one?"

* * *

><p><strong>K, first chapter went alright. Wasn't the funnest, and a bit confusing for me to write. I just now realized that it takes forever to explain to a cat why it's alright to train in the Dark Forest. XDD sooooo.. enjoy :) That'll be all the chapters for tonight. Maybe. <strong>

**Please review**

**~Stormy:D**


	3. Fox!

**I forgot to mention before, this takes place in The Fourth Apprentice. Then it branches into Long Shadows.** **Enjoy! This takes place in the second chapter of The Fourth Apprentice.**

* * *

><p>"Since when are you competitve?"<p>

_I'm being competitive? _

The forest had a soft morning chill, and the soft dawn's sunlight sent rays through the branches of the trees. The clearing was dusty with moss and leaves coating the rocks. The trees had bending and long branches that touched the ground. The dust was picked up slightly by the wind. The sun had only just risen, and the morning air was welcoming. 6 cats stood in the training hollow, three apprentices and three mentors. Briarpaw sat up from her crouched position and licked her paw. "I'm not being competitive." She said simply.

Blossompaw seemed to narrow her eyes. "You never used to volunteer for battle training." She pointed out, sitting up as well. Her ear flicked to the side as the mentors sat, watching closely. Bumblepaw sat up as well. His shoulder seemed to dip in a bit in pain from her blow. She never meant to land a hard blow on his shoulder. She almost unsheathed her claws on him like they would in the Dark Forest. It had been a few days, and her offer for a battle training competition with her sister was forgotten until the subject was considered once again. Briarpaw opened her mouth to offer the training competition, but then realized that would only make her seem more competitive. She shut her mouth.

"Briarpaw you should be more careful. We're not fighting ShadowClan, so you don't have to land blows quite so hard." Her mentor scolded.

"Sorry Thornclaw." She folded her head forward in shame. She shuffled her paws against the cold morning earth. Thornclaw was a senior warrior, and respected greatly by her. She was so excited when Firestar announced Thornclaw was her mentor. Bumblepaw seemed to stand, shifting all his weight over to his three legs. She didn't glance at his shoulder, because she knew she would feel guilty.

_Good job today. _A voice said in her ear. She instantly recognized it as the one giving her tips every time she trains. _You did well. You'll get to let your full training out tonight, not bound by the warrior code. _

She smiled with praise, and looked back up at Thornclaw to realize he was speaking to her.

"No sorry. Just fix your mistake." He said calmly, his gaze still even. He shifted his weight and yawned. Then he looked back down at all of them. "Let's wrap this battle training up, Briarpaw and I have to go on border patrol soon."

"Good idea." Mousewhisker said, glancing down at his apprentice. "Let's see if Jayfeather can do anything about that."

"It's only a bruise." Bumblepaw said, cocking his head.

"But it's bleeding." Mousewhisker stated, turning his head. His tail sweeped the ground rustling some leaves.

She snapped her head to the side. _I did unsheathe my claws! _She thought worriedly.

_That's perfectly fine. He had it coming anyway, he was off balanced. In the Dark Forest you see more blood than that. Don't look so surprised at blood. _

_"_Sorry." She said. "I must have accidentally unsheathed my claws."

"Let's go fix you up Bumblepaw. Briarpaw, you have a patrol to attend." Mousewhisker said, standing up. Bumblepaw copied, but keeping his left front leg in the air. Bumblepaw looked at his sister, who ducked her head in apology. Briarpaw flicked her tail and turned her gaze away from her brother and too Blossompaw. Blossompaw seemed to slightly sneer at her sister with her ears flat.

"And Blossomfall, let's go clean out the Nursery's bedding. Dovekit and Ivykit are getting bigger and need bigger nests." Hazeltail said, beconing her apprentice to follow her as she stood. Blossompaw got up, her gaze unresting at Briarpaw. Why was she so mad? Jealousy? Briarpaw had won every battle practice in the past few days using moves that only the Dark Forest could give. Blossompaw kept her angry gaze at Briarpaw until she was out of sight.

_Don't worry. Once they see how strong you are, they might as well fall at your paws and worship you. _

With this sentence, Briarpaw smiled. She padded onwards to the camp with her mentor following in the forest tree lines. The sun was already starting to climb in the sky, and the sun rays changed direction. The sky seemed to shed chills, but Briarpaw loved the feel. She padded on with a soft smile, walking in front of Thornclaw. His footsteps were heard behind her, and she seemed to start skipping.

_Don't skip! _Thistleclaw's harsh whisper grasped her and she suddenly began to walk straight and tall again. _You're not a kit. _

She agreed without concent, remembering not to question him. She padded through the thorn tunnel and into the camp. The dust was kicked up from cats walking back and fourth with the morning duties. Jayfeather was out speaking with Lionblaze in front of Jayfeather's den. Jayfeather was the blind medicine cat of the clan, but he was very wise. He seemed to nod a goodbye to Lionblaze and retreat to his den when he saw Bumblepaw limping towards him. The two entered the den and Briarpaw roamed around for a moment. Brambleclaw was outside, making sure the patrol got together.

She stood by Thornclaw, who had told her to stay beside him. Then he told me Firestar was joining the patrol.

_I'm going on a patrol with Firestar! _Briarpaw grinned.

_This is your moment, Briarpaw. Show Firestar how mature you are. You'll get a chance to show your skills. _

_Yes! _

Firestar approached the group with tight muscles rippling under his fur. Sandstorm followed behind him and the two stopped, their tails touching. Firestar nodded to Thornclaw, then glanced at Brambleclaw. "Where's Gray-"

"Coming!" Graystripe ran from the warriors den, panting. He stopped before his friend and looked up with a cheesy grin. Firestar only smiled back.

"Alright let's go." Sandstorm said, turning her head. "We'll cover the ShadowClan border." She said with an approved nod from Firestar.

The patrol took off into the forest, and Briarpaw followed close by. Her head was raised high and her steps were light and smoothe. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Firestar, who she saw glance at her and smile. She wanted to run and jump and yell out in happiness. Firestar seemed to be approving of her. She stepped on, remaining close to her mentor. They were a few steps across the forest, away from the camp. Briarpaw suddenly began to feel uncomfortable walking the same way for so long. She didn't want to relax, and she hoped Firestar would be approving of her form.

She walked forward, ears errect for scents of ShadowClan. When the smell began to grow, she knew they were there. They turned and Thornclaw left a border marker while Briarpaw waited. She smelled around.

_Now's your chance._ Thistleclaw whispered. She could even see his devilish smile.

She closed her eyes and lifted her nose, suddenly engulfed in a scent. The patrol began to move on once again, towards the dead tree. Briarpaw followed, but she smelled a very slight scent. Very slight. But she knew exaclty what it was.

She flipped around, but before she could react, there was a blur of orange. It jumped on Firestar and tackled him, where Firestar let out a yowl of surprise. He fell on his back and ran his claws across the shape's fur. It was a fox.

The fox savaged it's long fangs into Firestar's pelt, and he let out a caterwhal. Sandstorm leaped on the fox and grabbed it by the neck. Graystripe bit at it's tail. Briarpaw knew this was her chance to use the moves she had been taught, and positioned herself to leap. She jumped on the fox and landed a strong blow to it's shoulder while Sandstorm grabbed his neck. Briarpaw swiped both her claws down the fox's side, and then thrust both her paws across again, drawing deep blood. The fox leaped up and tried to grab her by the neck, but she dodged and swiped at it with her back claws. She jumped on it's head and held on, running her claws across it's muzzle.

It jumped up and threw it's head side to side to throw Briarpaw off. She jumped at a certain moment and landed with all four paws on the side of a tree. She sprung off the tree and landed into it's shoulder. The entire thing happened in a rush, and she couldn't tell what the other warriors were doing.

"Go get help!" Thornclaw was yelling. It wasn't till know that she realized he was talking to her. But then Sandstorm landed a strong blow to the fox, and made the fox release Firestar. The fox snarled at the cats, and Briarpaw did not move. She didn't want to miss the battle, even though it was about over.

The fox backed away, eyes flaring fire. Graystripe finally lunged forward and snapped the side of it, getting it to side step. Sandstorm leaped in and bit it's tail. It finally collected it's back paws and sprang off. Firestar was left on the ground, breathing shallow.

"I told you to get help!" Thornclaw scolded.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Apprentices shouldn't fight foxes. Go get Jayfeather, quickly!" He said, turning back to Firestar's golden form.

Briarpaw growled, claws digging into the earth. She almost retored back to her mentor, but Thistleclaw's voice stopped her. _Go get Jayfeather. Do what your mentor tells you. _He said, and with his command, Briarpaw flipped around and raced through the undergrowth. Her paws scanned the ground, throwing up leaves and landing on the ground lightly.

_Thornclaw didn't see how well I fought! I practically saved Firestar's life!_

_Don't be ignorant._ Thistleclaw snapped. _You don't know if Firestar made it. _

_You mean he could be dieing?_

_You should have warned the patrol once you smelled fox._

_But i wasn't sure at first!_

_Always tell your patrol at the first small sign. You fought well, though. Even if your blind mentor didn't see, I did and I'm proud. But do not think that means i'll go easy on you._

_Yes, Thistleclaw. _

Briarpaw bursted through the thorn tunnel and raced to Jayfeather's den and skidded to a hault. "Jayfeather! Come quick, Firestar's hurt!" She panted from her run, her shoulders heaving her weight. He snapped around, looking as if he'd about had a heart attack.

"What? Where?" He asked hastily.

"A fox got him!" She said, frightened for Firestar. _What life is he on? Is it his last life? Oh no Firestar's going to die and it's all my fault! _"On the ShadowClan border, near the dead tree!"

"Okay I'm coming." His confidence was said through his voice, but it seemed forced. "Go find Leafpool and tell her."

Briarpaw gasped, but Jayfeather didn't seemed to know the mistake he made. He grabbed herbs and raced through the thorn tunnel. Briarpaw let her ears drop. _Do I have to go find Leafpool? He probably forgot... _She asked Thistleclaw.

_Yes, he's your medicine cat and do what he tells you. _Thistleclaw said simply.

She sighed, and tried to remember where Leafpool was. After panting a few moments to catch her breath, she turned and took off into the forest after the hunting patrol that Leafpool was in. Where they were, only StarClan knew. Or the Dark Forest.

* * *

><p><strong>This turned out pretty good, and I was pretty surprised when I went to TFA and found the second chapter had Briarpaw in it. So i went there and put it in her POV. Things seem to fall right into place with this fanfic. The story just seems to bend to it's will, doesn't it? :3 Do you like it so far? Please review, i live for them :P<strong>

**Enjoy! New chapter soon!**

**~Stormy:D**


	4. Collapsing

Briarpaw raced through the forest, panting heavily. She'd been searching for a long time, but found hope when she fnially found their scent trail. She followed it now, trying to catch up. When she broke through the underbrush, the entire patrol flipped around in alarm.

"Leafpool.." Briarpaw gasped for breath. "Jayfeather.. Needs... You..." She panted. Leafpool looked alarmed.

"Where? Why?"

"Firestar... Hurt... ShadowClan... Border... Dead... Tree... Fox... Attack..." She panted, about ready to collapse.

Leafpool looked up. "Thank you Briarpaw." She said hastily before racing through the trees in a rush. Briarpaw heaved out a breath and collapsed on the ground.

The rest of the patrol looked at each other. "Are there other warriors there too? Do we need to go?"

"No... our border.. patrol is there.." she was finally collecting her breath. She blinked tiredly. She let out a groan and stumbled to her paws. She turned around and sulked back to camp. Her tail dragged in the leaves and her ears were flat. She panted, tounge lolling. Her paws were careless as she dragged them through the cold earth. _Well done. _Thistleclaw said. _But you should return to the patrol and help your clan._

"What?" Briarpaw shot her ears up with a whine.

_Don't whine! Do it. _He growled.

"Fine." She turned and started trudging towards the fox attack. She panted again, dragging her paws. Boy she was tired. Really tired. She kept her eyes forward as she walked intently and smelling for the way there. Her legs shook, and her tail dragged tiredly. But once she reached the scene, it had been cleared and Firestar was leaning on Graystripe's shoulder as they walked away. Briarpaw flattened her ears. _We're done here. I'm going to bed now. _She thought and trudged back to camp. When she arrived, Blossompaw was waiting for her at the entrance.

"Where have you been?" Blossompaw asked with a huff.

"Running everywhere." Briarpaw groaned. "Firestar was attacked by a fox on our patrol."

"Really?" Blossompaw gasped. "Did they get rid of it?"

"After i fought it."

"Single-pawed?"

"No. But I did most the work."

"I can't believe you, Briarpaw." Blossompaw huffed, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" Briarpaw growled. "I seriously did most the damage to the fox."

"You had a patrol with the leader and senior warriors and you're claiming to have done most the damage?" She stuck her nose in the air and trotted away.

Briarpaw shook her head. "You weren't there." She muttered, walking into the camp. Bumblepaw was sitting outside the medicine cat's den with cobwebs on his shoulder. "Hey Bumblepaw, how's your shoulder?" She asked him.

"It'll heal." He said, not at all sounding as cold as her sister.

"I'm sorry i did that." She said, ducking her head and sitting next to him.

"It's fine. It was only a mistake." He said, flexing his claws so that they shined in the sunlight. "Did you hear about Firestar?"

"I was there when he got attacked. I fought the- I mean the patrol fought the fox." _Best not to get on his sour side. I already managed to do that with Blossompaw._

"Did Firestar lose a life?"

"I dont know. Thornclaw sent me to get Jayfeather, who told me to get Leafpool while he left."

"But Leafpool isn't the medicine cat anymore." Bumblepaw cocked his head to the side, whiskers twitching.

"He's probably used to it. He'll get over it soon, i'm sure." Briarpaw said, licking her paw.

"Where'd that scratch come from?" He asked suddenly. She looked at her front leg. It had a scar that bore Thistleclaw's mark. Turns out when you train in the Dark Forest you keep your claws unsheathed. So while they were fighting he got a good scratch on her leg, but she was learning quickly and was very careful not to get any scars. What scared her the most was that if you get hurt in the Dark Forest, your scars and scrapes show up in real life.

"Probably tore it while I was running after Leafpool. It took forever to find her." She groaned, trying to change the subject.

"Where was she?"

"Hunting patrol by WindClan. I collapsed after I found her." She addmitted with a smile.

Bumblepaw smiled and gave a light shove. "Well today must have been exciting for you." Her brother laughed.

"You have no idea about today." Briarpaw laughed. _Or any of these nights._

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was fun, but agonizingly short. Don't worry, the others will be longer. I adore long stories and chapters. Anyway, please review, or give me any ideas! If I think your idea is good, i may use it. Please review, again XD<strong>

**Love you all.**

**~Stormy:D**


	5. Training With the Top

"No, you're doing it wrong." Thistleclaw's sneer made Briarpaw jump. She was tired. Her lack of sleep left her weak and vulnerable. She tried again.

"Lean your weight to your left."

"I'm trying!" She whined.

"Do _Not _whine or i'll claw your neck." Thistleclaw snapped.

They were training in the Dark Forest once again. It had been days later, and Briarpaw was beyond exausted. But she was determined. Determined to become the best. "Thistleclaw, how come Blossompaw is mad at me?" She asked while flexing her claws tiredly.

"She's only jealous." He said simply, motioning for her to try the move again.

"Why can't I teach her a few moves?" She asked desperately.

"If you want to be the best, you have to know things everyone else doesn't know. We've talked about this before." He snapped, tail flicking impatiently.

"I know... but a few moves won't hurt." She said as she tried the move.

"Keep your back claws farther out." He instructed as she tried the move over. She put both her front paws on the ground and bucked up, raking her back claws in mid air. She then slammed her back paws on the ground and leaped up, running her front paws downward in the air. Then she rolled over, using her nose for balance, and landed on her paws.

"Like that?" She asked, expecting something like "Perfect."

Instead, he only shook his head. "More force on the front claws."

She ducked her head and let her gaze fall. "Yes, Thistleclaw." She said, and tried the move once more.

"Thistleclaw, are you ready?" She looked up to see a large tabby tom. He had come in so stealthily that she was startled. He was large with amber eyes that flashed. The shadows in his pelt were not as see-through as Thistleclaw's. She hadn't met this cat before.

"Yes. Ready for your first training lesson against other apprentices of the Dark Forest?" Thistleclaw asked.

"Yes! Who else trains here?" She asked excitedly.

"Patience! Remember what I told you about speaking to Dark Forest warriors with respect!" Thistleclaw snapped, landing a blow to her shoulder. She winced in pain and shut her eyes.

"Yes, Thistleclaw. Sorry Thistleclaw." She said hastily.

The brown tabby only seemed to stare at her. She shifted uncomfortably, her pelt suddenly becoming itchy with the sense of being glared at. She looked up.

"You sure know how to pick them, Thistleclaw." The tabby said with a hint of teasing.

"Silence, Tigerstar!" He snapped, obviously having a nerve being struck. Briarpaw had to hold back a giggle at her mentor's uncomfortable gaze. "Keep your mouth shut ignorant little pest." He snapped, and Briarpaw straightened up, obviously offended. She looked back at the tabby, who turned to look back at me.

"At least she has a good sense of humor." Tigerstar's eyes twinkled with amusement, and Briarpaw sat up straighter with a small sense of pride.

"Don't encourage her. She has yet to be valuable." Thistleclaw snapped.

Briarpaw didn't whipe the grin off her face. She only smiled more. "Let's go train!" She said excitedly, and Tigerstar nodded.

"Follow me." He said and turned. Thistleclaw shot a death-glare at Briarpaw, who ignored his look and followed Tigerstar confidently. They passed a new forest, that she hadn't been to yet, and it was all swirled with shadows. Tigerstar walked on, not turning his head. But his tail beconed me to fall into step beside him.

"Want to know a secret?" He asked, and Briarpaw nodded. "He fell in love with some cat named Snowfur, and ever since we tease him. None of us had a mate that we loved, and it's only his weakness." He whispered. "If he ever get's to big for his pelt, go ahead and tease him about little Snowfur." His eyes twinkled with amusement. Briarpaw had to smile, and couldn't help a glance backwards at the poor tom who was walking with his ears flat.

"Having a mate is too distracting for the real purpose. That's why I got rid of Goldenflower. I don't love her anymore anyway." He said with a serious face. He seemed to spat just at her name.

"You mean Brambleclaw's mother? So you're Brambleclaw's father?"

Tigerstar stopped "Where have you been the past few moons? Wasn't it obvious?"

"Well, I'm not involved in the clan much, so I'm left behind in these things." Her face dropped. "They tease me all the time. But I'll show them." She said with a grin.

"That's the attitude the Dark Forest needs." Tigerstar smiled, and continued walking anyway. "Mapleshade!"

Briarpaw had to bite her tounge to stop herself from gasping. It was a nearly invisible cat, with shadows surrounding her tortishell pelt. This cat was old, but she seemed to be full of life. She had stains of blood on her paws. Briarpaw thought carefully. That might be her someday.

"Meet Briarpaw." Thistleclaw said, catching up and nodding to his apprentice. Briarpaw stood tall and gazed at the cat.

"Oh yes, the little kitty-pet pest." She sneered. Even her voice seemed threatening. Briarpaw hardened.

"Kitty-pet blood or not I'll slay anyone who is mean to me!" Briarpaw sneered, trying to seem dangerous. Tigerstar and Thistleclaw stiffened beside her and she instantly felt frozen. Was that a good thing to do to talk back to a cat like her? She was about to find out.

Mapleshade narrowed her eyes. "Say that one more time..." she growled, snarling with drool hanging from her fangs.

Briarpaw didn't speak.

"That's what I thought. Not so tough now, eh little fox-heart? Has Thistleclaw praised you every time you do something he tells you? Did you get a nice little mouse for clawing a tree?" Now she was mocking. Briarpaw's eyes hardened. "I want to see what you've trained this apprentice, Thistleclaw." She said suddenly.

"Actually we were going to train with the other apprentices..." Thistleclaw started.

"Plans have changed." Mapleshade said with a sneer.

Suddenly the world spun around and a heavy blow was brought upon Briarpaw. She was on her side with Mapleshade pinning her down. "Lesson 1, always be prepared." She sneered, then ran her claws across her belly, making her yowl out in pain. "Lesson 2, keep your belly hidden." That was when Briarpaw's blood began to rush. She grabbed Mapleshade by the shoulder and pulled, but she was much stronger than she thought. Briarpaw grabbed her paw with her teeth and dragged her to the right. Then she bit her neck and rolled over. Mapleshade hissed and grabbed her ear and threw her onto the ground with force. Briarpaw already felt dizzy. She was picked up by her neck, and she let out a screech of pain. She ran her claws furiously trying to catch hold of Mapleshade's fur. She used her back claws and ran them down Mapleshade's underbelly with force. She scrambled out of Mapleshade's grasp and side stepped. Mapleshade charged at her but Briarpaw leaped into the air and landed on Mapleshade's back. She grabbed Mapleshade's neck and yanked, but it was no use.

Mapleshade rolled over, squishing Briarpaw between her and the forest ground. Mapleshade grabbed her throat and she let out a caterwhal of pain.

"Briarpaw! Briarpaw wake up! Wake up!" A familiar voice screeched in her ear.

_I'm going to die! Does this mean I don't go to StarClan, but the Dark Forest? _She asked suddenly in her head. Mapleshade grabbed tighter and clawed her.

"Briarpaw!"

She gasped, leaping up and falling down once more. She frantically looked from side to side, expecting to see Mapleshade's fangs. Instead, she saw the innocent face of her brother and sister.

"You look like you've been battling a badger!" Blossompaw gasped, putting a paw on Briarpaw's pelt. Briarpaw winced in pain.

"I-I don't know why..." Briarpaw began her lie, searching for the right words. "I-I think some of these are from yesterday when i almost fell out of the tree. A thorn probably re-opened them." She said quickly. Her brother and sister looked at each other, and seemed to accept the answer. But not without reluctance.

"Well... let's go get cobwebs from the medicine cat's den." Bumblepaw suggested.

"Oh no. No... I don't want Jayfeather to know. It'll be embarassing and he might make me stay in the medicine den and I have an assessment coming up-"

"Keep your fur on we can just sneak in and take a few herbs. No big deal." Blossompaw said, getting up and leaving the den.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Bumblepaw asked Briarpaw concerningly.

"I guess." _No, and I'm sorry I can't tell you. But this is between me and the Dark Forest. _

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say. But it was fun. That's all I write for. This is around the time after Dovepaw and Lionblaze left to fix the dam. Even so, it still has a POV from Jayfeather back at camp, but no one would notice if Blossompaw snuck into the MC right? :3<strong>

**Please review! I love CC :D**

**~Stormy:D**


	6. Try Again

The tortishell cat hissed, but flicked her ear. "I'll admit, she fought back despite her puny size." She commented, obviously irritable about stating it aloud.

The gray and black warrior took it as a praise to be right. "She will get bigger, Mapleshade." He said. Mapleshade's eyes grew dull.

"Are we really forming the Dark Forest with broken and innocent cats?" She asked. "It was a mistake to train Crookedstar."

Thistleclaw opened his mouth, but then realized she was not talking to him. She was mostly talking to herself. "He would have been a value, but sympathy made him weak. I should have given up once he ran away to that flea-infested barn. I should have let him stay there with that crop-eating monster. Let it chew him alive... He wasn't worthy to become leader. Oakheart would have been a much better cat to train, if it wasn't for the foolery of his murdurer..."

"Mapleshade..."

Her eyes flickered in alarm, as if she just realized he was there. She didn't apologize, but shifted uncomfortably. "Train Briarpaw tonight as you usually would." She said, dismissing herself with a flick of her tail. She padded away into the brush, leaving Thistleclaw satisfied under the shadow of a large tree.

Briarpaw lay in her nest, eyes wide awake. She didn't want to sleep. She didn't want a scrap of sleep, but was thinking hard. She was terrified of Mapleshade, yet Thistleclaw would be waiting for her tonight. She musn't dissapoint him. She took a small shaky breath, then closed her eyes to sleep.

"You alright?" A voice interrupted her sleep. She flicked her ear and opened her eye to see Ivypaw's eyes looking at her. Briarpaw sighed and drew her paws in. Ivypaw was made an apprentice the week before, and Briarpaw had yet to get used to having cats in a den that weren't her family.

Briarpaw took a thirsty swallow and blinked, wishing she could pour out all on her mind. But that would be foolish, and she would take a beating by Thistleclaw.

"I'm fine." Briarpaw said, eyes low. Ivypaw studied her. Briarpaw's mind drifted to the drought suddenly, because she was so thirsty. Ivypaw looked flushed too.

"Well... alright then." She said hesitantly. "But if you want to talk you can talk to me." She mewed softly and then curled her nose under her tail once more, next to the gray fur of Dovepaw. Briarpaw breathed a sigh of relif, then fell into sleep, letting her nest drift away from under her paws.

"What took you so long." Was her welcome.

Briarpaw growled, remembering not to say sorry or make excuses. "Can we just train already." She said irritably. Thistleclaw nodded, and got to his paws. Briarpaw looked around at the familiar forest that surrounded her, knowing it had become more of a new clan home. She had new clanmates now, who actually cared and noticed her.

She ran over the move he had taught her the day before, but she lost her balance and toppled onto her side.

"Balance is the key!" He snapped. "Use your tail."

"Yes, Thistleclaw." She said hastily, getting back on her paws. She wanted to explain that her scars were still sore from before, but she kept her mouth shut. She leaped again and put her back claws up, then drew them down quickly, but she landed on her rump. She hissed in annoyance.

He sighed irritably, and Briarpaw shifted uncomfortably. "Again." He said, turning his head slightly away in shame. Briarpaw flattened her ears and got to her paws. She tried the move again, sweating and panting as she tried it. She landed on her paws that time, but when she looked at Thistleclaw he shook his head. "More force." He said.

Briarpaw flattened her ears. "I'll be better once my wounds heal." She mumbled.

"What did you say?" He growled. She looked up with flattened ears.

"I-"

"There is to be no excuses here. You do what I tell you no matter what condition you are in. If you are on your deathbed, you will try this move again until it is perfected down to the clawmark." He hissed. "If you ever want any hope of passing the final assessment, you will train to no end. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Thistleclaw!" She said hastily, crouching lower.

"Do not cower!" He spat. "Stand tall. Make yourself look strong. Do not let others see your innocence. Instinct rules over innocence." He ordered, watching as the brown apprentice sat straight up, standing tall with strong eyes. "Exactly!" He said, and only then did he calm down. Briarpaw felt a sense of satisfaction. _Instinct rules over innocence. _She promised herself to remember this always. It was the key to life.

"Thistleclaw. What are we going to do about the drought?" She asked.

He seemed to think for a moment. "Do what you can for your clan. Your clan is very important, and make sure you serve them until it is time. For the time, you must do what you believe is right. And then when the final time comes, we will strike back at those who defy us." He spoke strongly. Briarpaw nodded, thinking this through.

"Yes Thistleclaw."

"Now try the move again." He said, and she got to her paws, ready for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm using a line from an album from a favorite band of mine called Red. The album is Innocence and Instinct. It's amazing btw, but Red's best album is End of Silence. Oh yeah, and as I wrote this chapter I got a really good idea for the next chapter. So I'm looking forward to typing it. <strong>

**This takes place in Omen of the Stars, inbetween chapter's 4 and 5, because there's a moon difference of time. **

**Please review! **

**~Stormy:D**


	7. The Assessment

"Come on, Briarpaw. You're assessment is today, and you still cannot get this move down."

"I'm getting there, keep your fur on!" She hissed.

Thistleclaw did not seem to be worried for her, though. More worried for himself. Why? She didn't know. She turned around and tried the move once more, successfully landing balanced. It had been a long time in training for her. Soon, it will all pay off. She felt angry at her mother.

"Your assessment will be fighting against the trained professionals of the Dark Forest." Thistleclaw mewed. "Are you up to it?"

"Of course." She flicked her tail.

"Try the move once more, and then we will depart for the training rock."

"Yes Thistleclaw."

She tried the move again, and she watched his amber eyes the whole time. He seemed to be only slightly impressed. She smirked, deciding now would be a good time to tease him. "So, When the final battle comes will you have the courage to lay a claw on _Snowfur?"_

He hissed in annoyance. "Shut up!" He whipped her with his tail, but she thought it was worth it for his reaction.

"Come on. You know attatchments are a weakness, you taught me yourself."

He grumbled, flicking his ear. "Let me tell you something, kit. I will stop at nothing to gain power over the clans. Even if it means killing... Snowfur." He involuntarily hesitated, making Briarpaw slightly giggle. "Wipe that idiotic grin off you're face. Will you stop at nothing to take over the clans?"

"Of course." She grinned.

"Even killing your brother and sister?"

"Yes." She promised, her whiskers twitching as she tried to stop laughing. He had only asked that to change the subject.

"Good. Let's go." He got up, and began to tredge through the forest. Briarpaw took off after him. She was getting older, and her warrior ceremony would be very soon. She walked with pride on her face, sweeping her gaze around. Once they got deeper into the forest, she spotted other cats being trained. These cats she didn't know. She looked at the trainers, knowing them by name. Brokenstar, Tigerstar, Hawkfro- She froze.

"Ivypaw?" She whispered.

"Keep up." Thistleclaw snapped.

Briarpaw let her gaze stare where Ivypaw was being trained by Hawkfrost. She was doing a move easily, her paws as light as feathers but as strong and hard as stones. She had perfect balance. "You didn't tell me Ivypaw was training here."

"Did I need to? It's none of importance."

"Yeah, but what If I fought her in the-"

"We will all be together when we attack. You'll know who's on your side." He snapped, dismissing with a wave of his tail. Briarpaw glared at Ivypaw as she passed by, hoping the black and white tabby would sense her eyes and turn. She did no such thing. Briarpaw sighed and padded faster to catch up to her mentor.

They set paw onto training rock, and climbed to the top where the blood seeped off the rocks like a stream. But all the blood at the moment was dry. Briariaw thankfully did not wince at the sight of blood no longer, because of her constant battles that occur here.

Thistleclaw stopped, and she looked forward. three cats stood facing her. "These will be the cats that judge your membership to the Dark Forest." He mewed with a nod. Briarpaw nodded in return, and looked forward. She crouched down, ready for anything. Dozens of moves flashed through her head as she picked one to start with. Thistleclaw nodded in approval, and she inwardly smiled. She flicked her tail as she watched her opponents crouch down as well.

"Begin." Thistleclaw leaped into a high tree branch to watch from above. His tail hung off the side and his paws rested. He had a smirk on his face, as if knowing Briarpaw would do good. Or he was enjoying the battle. He watched and Briarpaw tore her gaze away to stare at her opponents.

The first cat leaped. It was a creamy ginger tom with green eyes. He had his claws unsheathed, and a snarl. She sidestepped, letting him land on his paws in balance. He swirled around and leaped for her throat. She didn't give him the time, and ducked. She rolled on her back and clawed his underbelly with her claws. He growled and grasped her neck with his teeth. She easily slipped away and kicked him in the jaw.

The second sprang. It was a black she-cat. She grabbed Briarpaw by the tail and whipped her sideways onto her side. She landed on her shoulder awkwardly, inflicting pain. Even before she could react to the pain, The creamy tom jumped on her grasping her shoulder with his teeth and yanking.

She yowled out, and blindly flailed her paws. She struck his ear, causing blood to splatter onto her face. She kicked him and rolled over, to see the third cat staind before her. A tortishell tom.

Now facing three cats, she flipped left and right, striking their pelts with her tiny claws. That was when she spotted Mapleshade's amber eyes watching from below Thistleclaw. She didn't have time to think of why this new audience had joined here, she only focused on fighting.

The creamy tom barreled her over so that her blood splatted out of her shoulder wound. He grasped her neck with his jaws and yanked violently. She cried out in pain, scrambling her paws. The tortishell grabbed her back leg and yanked roughly, drawing blood from his teeth. She writhled and squirmed in attempt to free herself. The black she-cat put a paw on her chest. She dug her claws down, farther, farther, and Briarpaw couldn't breathe.

"Help!" She managed to yowl out. She looked up desperately to see Thistleclaw risen to his paws, watching in anticipation.

"Briarpaw..." Came a whisper. It sounded a lot like her brother. She roused, her eyes becoming dull with the quick loss of blood.

"Briarpaw wake up...!" It said harshly. She whithered to free herself, suddenly becoming very tired. Her eyes were hastily falling. She was dieing. The voice was only an echo, and she stopped fighting the pain that was inflicted upon her. The black she-cat's deathly eyes glared at her, thirsty for her blood-stained claws.

"Briarpaw!" It came louder.

She looked up at the bloody moon that hung in the sky with three warriors tearing her pelt to bits. She closed her eyes, ready to die. She just wanted to walk among StarClan, and never visit this horrid place again.

_I'm sorry I have failed you, Thistleclaw._

She knew exactly what he would say. But before she could think, his voice rang in her ear.

_You have no excuse to fail._


	8. Punishment of Scars

"I knew this was a mistake!" Mapleshade's amber eyes darted side to side angrily. "I knew she should never have come here."

Thistleclaw shook his head, lost in deep thought. "I just... I don't know where I went wrong..."

"I'll tell you exactly where you went wrong!" She rounded on him, her paws treading the dark forest's floor. She was angry. "You let an innocent cat into the greatness of the Dark Forest, and now she has a secret that can spread like a wild fire! I told you this was wrong from the beginning!" She sat down, obviously stating her point that she was right. "Learn from your mistakes and other's. Like me with Crookedstar." She scowled at his very name.

Thistleclaw lowered his head as Mapleshade ranted longer. "You promised you wouldn't go easy. You promised that her punishment would not be light. So what do you plan to do."

Thistleclaw's amber eyes raised to hers, and he blinked steadily. "You will see. I know exactly what I should do." He said devilishly.

Mapleshade's gaze slightly relaxed, reassured that her punishment will keep her mouth shut. "I hope I see something strong and painful happen to that pitiful excuse for an apprentice. I want to see her suffer." She growled, lashing her tail.

"Don't worry. She'll suffer for her mistake." He said, nodding his gray head. "There's always something worse than death."

* * *

><p>There was swirling darkness. Briarpaw heard distant echoes in the back of her head, but remained completely still. She believed she was dead, caught between the border of StarClan and the Dark Forest. The never ending silence was paralyzing and horrifying. She churned her paws as if she were swimming. A voice that was only an echo grew louder. She blinked, seeing a light ahead. A voice. One voice. She knew this voice.<p>

"Briarpaw! Briarpaw wake up!" It yowled.

Her memories came flooding like a waterfall crashing among the rocks of a lake. It hit her so hard she jerked, sending herself floating upside down. She felt like she was going to be sick. Darkness engulfed her vision as she tried to upright herself, and fix her jerking. Too much... Too many memories... _I only wanted to be better. I didn't want to be made fun of. I wanted to be as strong as Thistleclaw. I wanted to be... a warrior. I wanted to be better than everyone else. Why can't I have that?_

Her eyes flashed open in alarm and horror, expecting to see the cream, black, or tortishell cat with jaws ready to clamp down on her throat. She screamed, her eyes wild as she met her brother's. Her sister stood behind him. "Briarpaw!" Her brother breathed. She gasped, her breath coming in short pants, her eyes scanning the apprentices, otherwise empty but her and her siblings.

Briarpaw felt broken. Her body felt damaged, and ready to collapse, but her brother was urging her to her paws. "C'mon Briarpaw, hurry up! There's a tree about to fall onto the camp!" He said worriedly, urging her faster. Briarpaw's heart knotted up in surprise and horror, staring at her brother. Her wounds caused her to stumble, and Blossompaw trotted to her side worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Blossompaw asked worriedly, supporting her other side. Their fight forgotten, they walked out of the apprentices den. After a few paces, Briarpaw broke from her supports and ran with the rest of the warriors. _A tree falling onto the camp_? This was unheard of.

"I'm fine." She replied, running along side her siblings. The rest of the warriors followed behind them. She fell into step beside Mousefur and Longtail, making sure they safely escaped. Once out of camp, Briarpaw relaxed, panting for breath. "Where's the tree?"

"Dunno. Dovepaw said it was about to fall." Bumblepaw replied tiredly, panting beside her.

"What if it was just a joke?"

Then there was a large crack.

In front of them, a tree began to fall before them, a loud sound so deafening that it tore her heart in two, violently splitting her breath. She couldn't breathe.

Briarpaw whipped her head around as Mousefur began to bicker. She didn't catch what the elder had said, but she knew Mousefur had her heart set on going back for something. Mousefur took off, and Briarpaw gasped. "No!"

Longtail was quicker. He leaped in front of the brown elder, telling her he would get it for her. Leaving Mousefur shocked, standing before the camp, Briarpaw watched the pale striped elder take off, his blind eyes darting towards his target.

_Protect your Clan. It is your life. _She gasped, hearing Thistleclaw's voice in her ear. _Run after him. Protect him. Let your Clan see how strong you are. A few wounds can't slow you down. You must show them how strong you are._

_I'll show them!_ Briarpaw thought to herself, gathering her paws together and racing after Longtail, despite her burning muscles. Her bones ached, but she tore off after the clanmate. "Longtail! No!" She yowled worriedly, paws treading the ground quickly. "It's not safe!" But Longtail was determined to make Mousefur happy. Briarpaw heard the distant shouts of her siblings behind her. She ignored them. This was to show how much of a hero she could be! She needed to rescue her clanmate.

The tree's loud cracking grew louder as it thundered across the thin air. Briarpaw watched Longtail leap into the den. "Longtail!"

The elder whipped around blindly. "What are you doing here, Briarpaw? Run!"

"It's not safe!" She yowled again. "You need to come with me!" She yowled.

Another snap made her pelt bristle up. The den was crumbling, and Longtail swooped up a mouse on the floor. It must have been what Mousefur wanted. A mouse? Risking their lives for a mouse? "Go!" He cried, shoving his head into her pelt, causing her to stumble forwards.

A sound that towered over the sound of thunder met Briarpaw's ears behind her.

It happened in a flash, and she saw the scrawny mouse fly over her head. She heard the cry of Longtail behind her, a yowl of pain. Briarpaw couldn't move, and felt a sharp stab behind her. She crumpled to the ground, the dust curling around her body. Her life flashed, all in one moment, as images raced across her thoughts. The last one she saw, was Thistleclaw's grum face staring at her. _Don't speak. You won't die. This is for failing. This is what happens to those who fail. _He growled, unmoving to her pitiful broken body.

She reached a front paw forwards, desperate for help. "Thistleclaw... please help me..." She gasped, coughing.

His gray and white body disolved before her, leaving her hopeless. Her eyes closed, and the world spun around her in a sickening kaleidoscope of brown, gray, and pale stripes of Longtail. She heard a voice calling to her, desperately searching for her.

She closed her eyes. This was much worse than death. This is what happens to those who cross the pass of the evil. She closed her eyes, letting the darkness engulf her until someone would touch her paw and awaken her again.

* * *

><p><strong>No, this isn't the last chapter. There's still one more. I hope your enjoying the story, you little audience you! XD I'm hoping more people see this before this is over and done with. Well, ah, I hope your looking forward to the last chapter.<strong>

**Anyway, I'm tired. Stormy out! PEACE!**

**~Stormy:D**


	9. I will never be

"Briarpaw!"

Dust. Everywhere, there was floating dust, circling up her nose and around her fur. She felt heavy, and she was smothered in darkness. Her name was called, yet she had no desire to call back. The darkness was relaxing. She heard a few cats grumbling, as if straining to pick up or push something. She closed her eyes and listened to the noises until she was blanketed in sunlight. It spread across her den and she had to blink a few times. Dust crawled in her eyes and she blinked. images of cats circled around her and half-dragged half-carried her out of the den. She turned her head tiredly, confused.

She was laid gently in a soft nest, cats circling around her. She heard her mother, nonetheless. She felt her mother's warmth as the she-cat curled around her. Given the warmth, she closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

><p>Briarpaw looked at the den wall as Jayfeather sat beside her. He dug his claw in the top of her back lightly. "Feel that?"<p>

"Yes." She replied. He repeated, and she reported feeling it, feeling the clawmark press against her back.

The next time, he did nothing, and said "Now?"

She shook her head. "No." He was quiet for a few moments, and she wondered what he was doing to her back.

But she suddenly heard her mother cry out. "Your making her bleed!"

_What on earth? _She thought worriedly. She turend her head, and Jayfeather ushered her mother outside of the den to speak. Briarpaw frowned, staring at her back legs. She couldn't move them. She became afraid. "What have I done to deserve this." She muttered to herself, knowing that she would be forever paralyzed. She felt in her heart she could never walk again.

"You failed the assessment." Came a voice.

She turned her head, and before her was the gray pelted tabby tom. Thistleclaw. She felt hatred towards him, instantly by his appearance. "You did this, didn't you?" She growled, her teeth baring. He nodded without hesitation.

"You failed the assessment, and this is your punishment." He replied.

She unsheathed her front claws. "This is ridiculous! I can't believe you would do something as-"

"You remembered _nothing _I taught you." He rose to his paws, his claws unsheathed. "The Dark Forest is the strongest, and we will do whatever it takes to gain power. When a failure stands in the way, we give her the concequence. As my apprentice, it was my duty to chose your punishment. Now you will grow up in your Clan, useless."

Her mouth gaped open. Briarpaw glared at him a long time, her pelt becoming hot and itchy. "If that's all the Dark Forest is, a bunch of lowlife idiots, then why did I join in the first place?" She hissed.

"I thought you wanted to prove yourself to your siblings, your friends, and your Clan." He pointed out, lashing his tail. "Only the strongest deserve to be in the Dark Forest."

"Then why did you chose me?" She yelled.

Silence. The kind that even a shuffle of a paw would break it like shattering glass. The sunlight's rays peeked into the den, and Briarlight held her gaze to his amber eyes. He watched her, deciding what to respond with, and then shook his head. "Because you needed me." Bam. The silence was broken into trillions of pieces.

"Because I needed you?" She spat in reply. "Because I needed you? Wow. I thought it was the Dark Forest who needed _us. _Without us, you can't attack the Clans, can you? You can't carry out your stupid plan. What if I go ahead and tell everyone about your treatury? Hmm?" She growled. "What if I got every lowlife apprentice in that stupid place and hauled them down here and tell them the truth about you fox-hearts. I can't believe I wasted my time with you."

He leaped to his paws and towered over her, causing her to shrink down instantly, her pelt becoming fluffed out in defiance. He unsheathed his claws and put a claw on her neck. "If you breathe a word of this, I will make sure it will be your last breath. I will always be watching, and I will always be ashamed to have ever called you my apprentice." He growled, making a small mark on her neck.

Briarpaw held her breath, watching his pelt. It's familiar dark gray and light gray markings made him seem lethal. He meant what he spoke. She watched as his shadowy pelt faded into the darkness, and she was left alone in the medicine cat's den.

Oh how she wished revenge against Thistleclaw...

She glanced outside the den, her eyes darting at the shapes that stood beside the den. She looked at her back legs, and sighed, her eyes weeping. "StarClan... please... I don't want to live my life like this... this is all my fault." She crouched down and weapt into her paws, sobbing as quiet as she could. "This is all my fault... and now I'm trapped somewhere where I can't escape." She cried, sniffling and looking around the den.

"I will never be able to help my Clan, or hunt, or fight, or do anything as stupid as walking across the camp. My life is ruined because of my stupid mistake. I wish I never went to the Dark Forest! Never!" She yelled to the wall, away from the shapes outside the den. She unsheathed her claws and drew them down the wall of the medicine cat's den, causing slash-marks to stain the rocky wall with ah hiss. She growled to herself, closing her eyes and putting her paw on the ground.

"I will never be... anything."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hoped you liked the story and such, I worked really hard on it. I'm sorry that yall are sad this is the last chapter, but yall are welcome to follow my other story "The Storm's Call for Unity." or keep an eye out for any new stories I may put out. <strong>

**Thank you soooo much everyone for your reviews! It meant so much 3 I'm really thankfull for all the followers of this story, and I really hope you loved it.**

**I do not own Warriors.**

**This is the end of this! Stormy iz out, PEACE!**

**~Stormy:D**


End file.
